


Charmed Meets Merlin (briefly)

by KokoroJunnayai



Series: Charmed Meets [1]
Category: Charmed, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic, Arthur pouts, Bad Ideas, Bickering, Chris and Merlin would get along like a house on fire, Gen, Merlin is snarky, Or murder each other with sarcasm, Running, Somehow, Time Travel, Wyatt is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris examined the blue-eyed man's chin carefully, ignoring his puzzled glances. Merlin couldn't stop staring back. Finally, the brown-haired boy raised his eyes to the famed wizard's.</p><p>"You don't have a beard." He pointed out.</p><p>Or, Charmed Meets Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Meets Merlin (briefly)

Chris examined the blue-eyed man's chin carefully, ignoring his puzzled glances. Merlin couldn't stop staring back. Finally, the brown-haired boy raised his eyes to the famed wizard's.

"You don't have a beard." He pointed out.

Merlin looked very confused.

"No, I don't." He replied, as though there was no reason in the world he ought to possess facial hair. The greatest wizard (sorry,  _warlock_ ) had been potrayed a thousand different ways, some good, some evil - but almost  _all_ of them had beards. It was just...Merlin. And beards. 

Chris seemed to be waiting for Merlin to add to that, to explain or justify something, but he didn't say another word. After a minute he simply shrugged, like this hadn't completely destroyed the way he had always looked at Arthuiran tales, and Merlin found himself shrugging with him.

With a sigh, Chris turned to speak to his brother and found that both blonds were always caught in a staring contest, Wyatt gaping at King Arthur as he did so. Gaping worse than a suprised fish since this was freaking _Arthur_ _Pendragon_ of  _Camelot._

"You have my sword." The British blond commented. For a moment Chris thought that maybe the king was much more intelligent that his brother, his 'so called reincarnation' or whatever, the reason behind such a notion the accent in which he spoke. British people always sounded smarter than the average American/Canadian/whatever person, at first.

 And then the king scratched his head.

"Merlin, he has my sword." He said, gesturing to the weapon as he glared accusingly at the man by his side. "And it seems to be a lot more _powerful_ now."

Merlin shrugged again, not perturbed in the slightest at Arthur's almost whine. The two Halliwell brothers tried to look the same, attempting to pretend that the sight of  _Arthur Pendragon_ pouting wasn't scarring them for life, or anything. The youngest succeeded. The elder decidedly did not. 

"What do you want me to do, Arthur?" The warlock's tone was calming, and just a bit patronizing. Chris smirked – he realized he rather liked Merlin's snarkiness.

The once and future king all but stomped his foot impatiently. Like _someone else_ Chris happened to know. Oh dear lord, they weren't actually reincarnations of each other, were they? His brother's head was so big already from the 'Twice Blessed' thing, if this turned out to be true - like  _really, really_ true - there would be no living in the same house as him. At all. Ever. 

"Why can't you make _my_ sword more powerful?" Arthur demanded of his servant. 

Merlin threw his hands up in the air and turned to snap at his king.  
"It's plenty powerful now, you dollophead! It's already made from dragon's breath, can kill the _dead_ , Arthur, the actual _dead_ , and can never rust, dull, or be lost. I also killed Morgana with it." He added as an afterthought.

"But his can _fly_ , Merlin." Arthur complained childishly. Earlier they had assumed Arthur and Merlin as threats, and well, Wyatt had kind of brought his sword along to compare it to the original... "Think about it – a _flying_ sword!"

This was, apparently, the last straw. 

"Make your own stupid flying sword!" The warlock snapped.

With a shared, knowing glance at his older brother, Chris pulled a crumpled spell out of his pocket. If even clueless Wyatt could feel the tention rising in the air, half of which from the greatest magical being to ever live, then...

"Maybe it's best we leave, now." He suggested. Hearing the cross shouting continue to escalate, Wyatt nodded, sheathing Excalibur easily.

"They're...different than how I'd thought they'd be."

Chris snorted.

"Yeah. So next time you think it'd be fun to go meet important people in magic history, remember this moment. I rather liked my idolized version of bearded-Merlin, you know."

As soon as he said it he regreted it. Chris knew his brother, and knew it took little to no prodding for him to make a mess. He really should have seen this coming. Even before the whole argument started between the two Arthurian myths. 

A mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes, Wyatt rubbed his (also) hairless chin in a clichéd but dangerous gesture.

"No beard, you say? That can be arranged..." He smirked. Morgana herself would've been proud. 

The next thing Chris knew, he found himself fleeing from an angry, recently bearded Merlin and a still-complaining King Arthur wielding the most well known sword in all of history, Wyatt laughing as they ran as fast as they could through the time portal.

Still, Chris decided, as magical mishaps went, it wasn't half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Charmed meets Merlin. Things ensue. Also, I guess Arthur already knew about Merlin's magic. He's probably court sorcerer, too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I plan to make this a series (probably?) with a bunch of little 'Charmed meets x' drabbles. 
> 
> Can I gets some feedback? Maybe a beta, too? Sorry, this is unbeta'd.


End file.
